1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pipe liner applying apparatus.
2. Summary of the Invention
The apparatus of the present invention includes a central hollow shaft having guide rollers engaging the inside of the liner in a pipe with the apparatus being moved through the pipe longitudinally. The central shaft includes rotating spray heads for spraying resin and catalyst onto the fiberglas liner and the mixture is forced into the liner by a tube engaged thereagainst. Rotating rollers on a longitudinal axis force the coated liner into intimate contact with the pipe being lined. Additional rotating spray heads spray a finish coat of resin mixed with wax and catalyst onto the liner.
The primary object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for lining a pipe in situ.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent in the following specification when considered in light of the attached drawings.